Housewife
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: A look into a night with Jeff and Adam


**For Terrahfry and her neglected Jeff muse**

* * *

><p>"Honey I'm home," Jeff called teasingly walking through the door. He dropped his bags in the hall, reminding himself to move them before his boyfriend saw them, and pushed a stray lock of hair back behind his ear.<p>

"Adds?" He yelled. "Where are you?" Frowning at the lack of response he waited where he stood, considering which colour to re-dye his hair. He knew that the blonde Canadian was in the house somewhere as his keys were in the hideous bowl on the hall cabinet.

"Kitchen Jeff," Adam finally yelled. Jeff snorted as he began to head down the hallway.

"Do I need to call the fire department yet?" he called back sniggering at the annoyed huff that he only just heard. Really he was justified in asking that since Adam set fire to the simplest of things. Jeff had lost count of the amount of times he had been awoken by a burning smell only to be told by his sleepy lover that he was only making toast. Of course that sentence was often followed by something along the lines of 'Jeffy that toaster is evil! It's trying to kill me!'. As a result Jeff had practically banned Adam from the kitchen when he was at home and on the rare occasion that he had to go away he made sure that Matt would make sure he was fed properly.

"Hey babe," Adam said turning to face him properly as he entered the kitchen. Jeff stopped and stared for a moment before he started laughing.

"Jeff," his baby whined pouting. Jeff forced himself to stop laughing and took a good look at Adam. His blonde beauty was in an old 60's housewife dress with his hair pulled up in a perfect bun.

"Why Adds?" he asked. Adam scuffed his heel on the ground.

"I was trying to make myself look pretty for you," he muttered. Jeff snorted.

"And you look gorgeous babe," he reassured him. "But I still like my Adam better. The one in jeans and that sexy little half ponytail thing. He looks gorgeous as well." Adam grinned widely.

"You want me to go get changed?" he asked. Jeff grinned back.

"Only if you want," he told him resting a hand against Adams cheek. Adam twisted his head around just far enough to place a quick kiss on his hand before he headed up stairs. Jeff smiled and turned his attention to dinner on the stove. Adam came downstairs just as Jeff finished throwing everything in the bin.

"Hey!" he protested. "I worked hard on that!" Jeff turned to him.

"And there is a reason that you're not allowed in my kitchen," he scolded. "You always burn everything." Adam looked at the ground sheepishly.

"Sorry Jeff," he whispered. Jeff crossed the room and tilted Adams chin up.

"Adds it's fine," he murmured kissing him chastely. "We can always order take-out." Adam nodded firmly.

"Ok," he agreed instantly walking over to the cabinet where they kept their take-out menus. Naturally Jeff watched him very closely when he bent down to retrieve them. There was a reason that he kept them in the very bottom drawer and Adam never crouched, just bent at the waist.

After calling in their order the two of them sunk down onto the couch in the living room. This was the best part of ordering out in both of their opinions. While the food was being delivered they always snuggled, sometimes watching TV, sometimes talking and sometimes just curled up together but always touching. Adam slid down Jeff's body far enough so that his head was resting on Jeff's stomach and the younger blonde's hand slid into its natural place in Adams hair. Adam sighed in contentment.

"Love you Jeffy," he whispered. Jeff smiled and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

"Love you too Adds," he whispered back.

Later that night, after feeding his gorgeous blonde, Jeff curled up next to him in bed. He smiled sweetly as Adam instantly snuggled closer and rested his head on the older man's shoulder. Life was good. He had a good job, good friends and the sweetest little housewife in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a brief little piece written really quickly to create some smiles<strong>


End file.
